Following Sora
by R.N.Taylor
Summary: sora; after all thats hapined... hes alive... on the outside...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**  
**beta reader- _Rex Greene_**

Sora stared out the window of the gummy ship at the gummy blocks passing by and imagined them as stars. He remembered when him and Kairi would lay in the sand by the beach and gaze at the stars that hung above the island. But now… no Kairi… no stars… no island…

Normally, Sora would have fought with Donald for control of the gummy ship… but not today. He felt like crap… Kairi was lost in space, and Riku, in darkness… so were did that put him? Was he lost too?... to the keyblade perhaps?...

Sora was beginning to hate the keyblade. No matter what it looked like, no mater what keychain was added to it, no matter how strong he got or how strong it made him or he made it… it never seemed to work the way he wanted… the way he hoped it would. Kairi was still gone and Riku was still acting like an idiot… the keyblade never brought back Kairi… or the island… or his life.

He was beginning to regret everything he had said about wanting to see new worlds. "I wanna see 'm all!" How could he have known, though?... How could he have known the destruction and pain it would have caused?... but if he had known, he never would have left the island. He would have stayed there with Kairi and Riku and all the others on Destiny Island, who were out there somewhere…

"It's a dream," he whispered. "It's a dream and when I open my eyes, ill be laying in my bed, with mom stilll calling me for dinner…" He shut his eyes tight. "It's a dream… it's a dream…"  
Suddenly he felt a light bump. "it's mom… she's waking me up for dinner… it was all just a dream…"

"Sora?" … Donald's voce

Sorra wanted to swear loudly but didn't. He looked out the window to see that they had landed...


	2. Chapter 2

Sora stepped from the gummy ship behind Donald, who looked, for reasons Sora didn't understand, freaked out.

Goofy stepped out of the ship following them, with the princesses following close behind... they all had the same scared and confused look on their faces. Then Sora suddenly realized why.

For a second he thought he was back on Destiny Island, but that couldn't be... they were standing in a lush forest, and though he could hear the ocean in the distance, his island didn't look like this.

"Donald," Sora said hesitantly, turning to his left. "...where are we?"  
"I-" Donald looked around. "I... don't know"

"This isn't any of our worlds," Alice pointed out.

"It's just an empty world," Cinderella exclaimed. "Donald, we thought you knew where you were going!"

"I-" Donald was still stammering. "I thought I was going the right way... I guess I went through the wrong warp hole..."

"Well, that's okay," Goofy said. "We can just go back through, can't we?"

Donald looked even more upset. "There isn't any fuel left"

Every one started talking at once.

"How are we getting out?"

"When are we getting home?"

"Oh, no!"

"How could you get us so lost?"

"We can get the fuel," Donald said. "...all we need to do is find a shop that sells it."

"Look around," Sora snapped. "Do you see a shop?"

"It's okay, everyone," Cinderella said. "My fairy godmother can get us fuel... cant you?" She turned to her godmother, who gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry, dear, I can't. I don't know what it's made of, so I can't just create some... that's not how it works."

Everyone started talking at once again.

"I can create a place for you all to stay," exclaimed, Cinderella's godmother. "Just until we get fuel." She waved her wand and two very large tents appeared; pink and blue. The blue one was obviously smaller and meant for the guys. (Donald, Goofy and Sora, if you're lost)

"We can't just camp out here," Sora exclaimed. "We need to get the hell out of here! We need to find all their worlds and find my island!"

"We can't leave, Sora," Goofy replied. We don't have any fuel."

"But what about in the other ship? The one carrying the princesses? I know that one's not out."

"We can't all fit in there," Jasmine explained. There was barely enough room for us!"

"I remember the way we came," the godmother informed them. "Goofy and the princesses and I can go back and take them home, then return with fuel."

They all agreed and they were off, leaving Sora and Donald behind, alone together…


	3. Chapter 3

Sora stood on the beach, looking out into the ocean. He couldn't stop thinking about Kairi. And even now as he was standing on the beach, his bare feet in the water, he was reminded so much of the island… his island… Destiny Island… home...

All the smells, the feel of the salt water, the wind blowing through his hair and slapping his face. He wanted to jump into the water. To swim and swim until he reached the island… until he reached home… and Kairi. The thought of her excitement and joy when she learned Sora was back made him smile. He was about to jump in but the sound of the ship taking off behind him brought him back to reeality.

What am I doing, he thought. I could have drowned!... she's not out there… nothing is…

...

That night seemed restless for Sora. He wasn't even sure if he had slept, but if so, only for a minute. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He needed to see her… he was going crazy! He had to see her!

Sora ripped from the tent and ran to the beach. With no hesitation, he jumped in. The ice water pierced his skin painfully, but he ignored it. He swam and swam and swam… "She's here," he kept saying. "She's here! I know it! She has to be!" His eyes were shut tight as he kicked and swam as fast as he could against the waves. It went on forever, it seemed… then suddenly, he could touch the sand and he opened his eyes...

There she was, laying on the beach. she was so beautiful... Sora jumped out of the water, yelling her name and when she woke, her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped on him, knocking him over. they lay together in the sand. Sora wished he could feel her warm skin, but he felt numb from the ice cold water.

"Is this a dream?" Kairi asked, tears in her eyes.

"I hope not!"

"I can't believe you're here, Sora!"

"Me neither..."

It was silent for a while and Kairi looked into Sora's eyes. "...I love you, Sora."

Sora stared at her and leaned forward to kiss her. She didn't object and they got closer and closer, and just as there lips were about to meet...

Sora opened his eyes and found himself staring at the roof of the tent again... swearing loudly he stood and kicked Donald, who was sleeping beside him in the tent. He woke up, startled, and stared up at him.

"The wrong hole? We travel to the same worlds, through the same warp holes over and over and over, but somehow you manage to find the wrong one? How is that even possible?"

"Well, if you're so perfect, then you should have flown the gummy ship," Donald retaliated.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Well, it's not mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sora was fuming when he left the tent and he decided to sit in the gummy ship. He just didn't want to see the beach and he definitely didn't want to be in the tent with Donald!

"Stupid, god damn duck," he mumbled, flopping down into the pilot's chair. Even though he wasn't on the beach, his mind, as it always seemed to do, kept jumping back to Kairi. What if she was out there? They didn't know where they were. It was likely that Donald had accidentally found the world that Destiny Island was on… then Sora's eyes fell on the ship's fuel gauge. Yeah, it was too empty to go on to the next world, or even turn around and go back where they came from… but to circle the world… maybe have a little look?... yes, it was possible…

Sora's hand jumped to the ignition… but no key… the key blade would work, he thought. It would open any door… why not start a ship? Sora pulled out his keyblade and held it out in front of him but nothing happened, so he pointed it at the ignition… still nothing… "It only opens things," he sighed...

"Donald," Sora said that morning, "I need the key."

"What key?" he seemed defensive and on edge.

"The key to the gummy ship."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Goofy will be back any time, and you need to be here when he gets here! Also, I'm not letting you take a ship that will crash as soon as you leave this world!"

"Just give me the keys!"

"No!"

Sora was getting frustrated and impatient. "Look, I'm not leaving the world. I'm just going to look around, you know?... see whats here."

Donald pretended to think for a second and then almost immediately, "No."

Sora pulled out his keyblade and Donald jumped back. "Give me the key, or ill take it from you..."

"OKAY!" Donald took the key from his pocket and dropped it on the ground. "Take it."

Sora scooped up the key and ran to the gummy ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora put the key into the ignition then stopped...

_It was just a dream,_ he thought. _There isn't anything here but this island... I'm being stupid... _Sora put his head in his hands. _I can't just go back out and give Donald the key back. Not after what happened... _Sora reached over and turned the key. "Oh, well," he said to no one in particuliar. "Nothing wrong with looking... Maybe I'll find an island with food."

The ship took off over the water. Sora looked around for a long time, but saw nothing... nothing but ocean. Just as he was about to give up and turn around before the ship ran out of fuel, he saw it...

It was his island... his heart was beating so hard against his chest, it hurt... but he didn't care. The ship landed on the beach. It was the afternoon and no one was out there... He searched everywhere for someone. "Kairi," he called... "Tidus! Wakka! Selphie!"... no answer...

Sora burst into his old house. It felt so foreign to him, like it never existed... something felt wrong. He found his way to his room... it looked just like how he left it; dirty clothes thrown on the ground, his bed unmade, his window open...

Suddenly there was a throbbing pain on the back of his head and he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw a black cloak and red heir. "They're not here," Axel said, kicking him in the ribs and making him fall onto his back. "None of them are..."

Axel sat on the bed, cleaning his weapons, staring at the blood stains on the ground in Sora's room as Sora bled out all over the floor... "hmm...," he mumbled to himself... "I'm not cleaning that up!"


End file.
